This invention relates generally to portable card filing and carrier boxes, and more particularly to a low cost, easily used box wherein cards may be segregated in cells of adjustable size, and supported to extend generally upright for easy inspection.
There is need for portable boxes of very low cost, of the type referred to above. In particular, there is need for such boxes wherein card reception or filing cells may be easily size adjusted, the box walls and cells to consist of cardboard laminate so as to be stiffened for maintaining the shape of the cells.